Fun In The Sun
e sun! The sixth episode. The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys have fun but until... Plot Part One 7The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys go to the beach on a hot day of September. The Boys are shirtless and dressed only on shorts Brick wears deep red, Boomer wears a deep shade of blue, and Butch sports a pair of dark green shorts, belted at the waist. The Girls can't help drooling over their toned bare muscular chests. Bubbles flies over and grabs Boomer in a tight bear-hug from behind, wrapping her arms around his bare stomach. Blossom greets Brick with a "Hi, darling", and plants a kiss on his cheek, and then proceeds to cuddle with him. Buttercup zoomed over to Butch, and before he knew it, held him in a full-nelson, exposing his bare torso, with his muscular chest and toned abs, which Blossom immediately begins to tickle. Boomer was still wrapped in a bear-hug. Brick looked on with a mischevious smile playing across his lips he then shot out electricity from his fingers and hit Boomer and Butch in their exposed bare tummies. Bubbles and Buttercup immediately flew away and all the three Girls giggled as they watched Brick zap his brothers with playful electric shocks for a few minutes. Boomer and Butch lay on the sand groaning from the shocks and smoke curling from their bare torsos. Then the two boys punished Brick for pranking them by turning the tables on their eldest brother. Now it was their turn to laugh as electricity coursed over Brick's bare chest, shocking him. After all the pranks died down, we find Bubbles and Boomer building a sand castle together. Butch is over excited and spins around Buttercup while she giggles. Brick and Blossom are sun-bathing. Professor Utonium is so happy and tells all six of them to take pictures, for they're memory album. he takes several pictures of them, and they are having fun with each other. That day, when a kid goes in the water, a monster made of water tries to harm the citizens. The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys team up and try to defeat the monster. But the monster fires off three beams of electric lasers at each of the Girls. Before the lasers hit the Girls, the Boys fly over to shield them and take on the full blast of the nine electric lasers themselves. They are severely electrocuted for quite some time and fall down unconscious. Their hair was singed; even their chest hair was singed; smoke curled up from their shirtless bodies. Worried, the Girls fly down to the boys. The Boys soon regain consciousness and they all again fly up to the monster. The Girls blast the monster with high-voltage electricity for revenge. The Boys attempt to power-kick the monster and give it a good thrashing. But as soon as their fists make contact with the monster, they receive a third blast of electric shock that makes them writhe in agony. For several minutes, they endure the shock and then quickly fly away. Their powers and attacks are useless against the monstrous creature, so the two teams go to their house. Part Two Back at their house, The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys are in their bedroom. They are thinking of a plan to defeat the monsters, and that's when Butch sees out the window, the Water Monster is in Townsville flooding the City. So they are desperate what to do. Bubbles suggests using the "power of love" to stop the monster, as she flirts with Boomer scratching him on his hair in a puppy dog way, making Boomer smile and blush. Brick says that's a ''stupid ''idea. Blossom kicks Brick for what he said. Butch is bored and says let's just defeat the monster. So they just head to town and fight the monster. Boomer throws Bubbles at the monster, but still not enough. Brick uses laser eyes only making the monster multiples. Butch decides to suck the water inside them. So they did, only resulting the water to taste terrible and making them spit all the water of the monster out of their mouths, as realizing the water taste naughty. The Water Monster is developing the upper hand, causing The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys to nearly give up, with Buttercup mostly regretting it. Blossom then thinks of an idea, using their new special move power. It is called Razzle Flames (very similar to The Powerpuff Girls move, Razzle Dazzle). They use the move together, a spinning fire move to use on The Water Monster to boil it. The move defeats the monster and stopping the flood. The result of the move isn't pretty, as it makes both teams ditzy, saying they will never use that move again- unless for emergencies. Both the Girls and Boys go back to the beach to have some fun in the sun. Brick, Blossom, Butch, and Buttercup are having a volleyball game, while Bubbles is cheering for them while Boomer is lifting her on his shoulders. Characters Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Brick Boomer Butch Professor Utonium (short cameo) Category:Episodes